Máscaras
by SakuraCrevellari
Summary: AU. Lovina Vargas puede que parezca huir del amor, pero en realidad no teme amar. Es más, lo respeta y lo anhela, pero odia a la gente que tontea. Que no es seria. Que toma los sentimientos a la ligera. Pero más odia que para ellos sea tan fácil conseguir lo que ella sólo puede soñar. [Spamano] vs [Prumano]


El estrés iba en aumento a cada segundo que el tiempo consumía. Ya ni siquiera distinguía una palabra de otra, todas le parecían una extensión de lo mismo, repetidas sin cansancio alguno a una velocidad increíble. _Un enorme ego, sin duda alguna_. En algún momento, sólo pudo escuchar un molesto zumbido, en vez de palabras, el cual ya era capaz de competir contra un mosquito, de esos que en la noche no se pueden ver y no dejan dormir.

¿Por qué no la dejaba disfrutar de su breve tiempo a solas? Había estado sentada tranquilamente, esperando a su hermana que había ido a comprar quién-sabe-qué-cosas, en una de las mesitas al aire libre que su cafetería favorita tenía, disfrutando de la soledad mientras leía un libro y degustaba un sabroso café frío, cuando de repente… Ya tenía enfrente a alguien.

Sabía que lo conocía del campus donde estudiaba, pero no es que hubieran charlado mucho ni fueran amigos cercanos o algo similar…

Había apoyado el rostro sobre su mano izquierda, la cual comenzaba a temblar debido a lo incómoda que resultaba la mesa metálica donde tenía recargado el brazo que soportaba todo el peso de su hastío. Estaba casi segura que este no se notaba en su rostro, debido a que usualmente sabía mantener una fachada tranquila y sin mostrar las emociones que buscaban salir a flote.

Pero como esa situación continuara, alguien iba a salir herido.

Y no iba a ser ella, aunque debido a su tamaño y complexión fuera lo más lógico de pensar.

-...entonces quería ver si gustabas salir conmigo! - Fueron las últimas palabras que su interlocutor dijo, y que si alcanzó a distinguir debido al mensaje tan molesto que llevaban. Fijó la mirada, que hasta hace poco se había encontrado enfocada en las motas de polvo que bailaban con el viento y resaltaban con la luz solar, en el desdichado que se había atrevido a pronunciar aquella frase, y supo que su máscara se había roto, dando paso a un gesto que denotaba total frustración.

-…Perdona. ¿Cuál es que era tu nombre? – Replicó mordazmente, no sin dejar de ser la duda genuina. Es decir, había hablado escasamente dos veces en la escasa semana que corría desde que conoció al chico que se encontraba frente a ella, ¿de verdad esperaba que recordara su nombre? Tenía cosas _más importantes _en que pensar.

-¡Gilbert! – Gruñó en respuesta el joven que le había hecho la pregunta (evadida momentáneamente), quien poseía cabellos plateados, casi blancos, haciendo juego con su pálido tono de piel y resaltando la curiosa tonalidad rojiza de sus ojos; y que ahora se encontraba visiblemente molesto al notar que la chica no había memorizado su _maravilloso_ nombre. – Pero, ¡volvamos al punto! ¿Quieres salir conmigo, sí o sí?

Fingió meditar la respuesta unos momentos, mientras mordía su labio inferior en ademán meditativo, aunque ya conocía qué palabras iban a salir de su boca. Lo sabía desde que escuchó aquella aberrante propuesta, y el mirar a los ojos del otro no hacía más que asegurarle que no haría mal en responder lo que creía. – Lo siento, pero si no me memoricé tu nombre es porque no me resultas lo suficientemente interesante... Es más, ¿tiene sentido estar con alguien de quien no sé un carajo? – Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a ponerse de pie, con la intención de abandonar aquella pequeña mesita metálica que se encontraba a pleno rayo de sol, quemándole la piel. Hubo un momento en que había disfrutado la calidez del día, pero eso se había acabado cuando su tiempo a solas se vio interrumpido por la llegada del joven albino.

Ni bien se hubo incorporando totalmente, sintió la mano del otro que se cerraba en torno a su delgado brazo izquierdo, con fuerza, impidiéndole irse.

Seguro iba a dejarle marcas que dolerían después.

-Vamos, Lovi, yo sé que mueres por salir conmigo… - Ronroneó el otro, levemente amenazador, mientras se ponía de pie para encarar a la chica, acercando _demasiado _su rostro al ajeno. Como si con eso pudiera atrapar a la joven de cabellos castaños.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Ella tiene sus propias reglas a seguir. Pero no las dirá a nadie, de lo contrario, todos las seguirían.

No, no. Las tiene para juzgar la verdadera naturaleza de las personas.

Y cuando una sola de esas reglas se rompe, sabe que quien no siguió aquella norma no es digno de su confianza.

En ese momento, notó que dos de sus reglas habían sido violadas.

Lo siguiente de lo cual fue consciente, es que su mano derecha se había vuelto un puño que estampó de lleno en la nariz del otro, causando un sonido que le sobresaltó levemente. Quizá había roto algo, pero estuvo lejos de preocuparse por el daño al otro. Al contrario, lo primero que hizo fue revisar sus propios nudillos para ver comprobar que estuviesen intactos. Y luego, se percató de los quejidos pertenecientes a aquel joven que había intentado seducirla (obviamente, sin éxito), el cual se encontraba ahora gimoteando en el suelo.

Que cuadro tan triste.

-¡Cielos, Sorella! – Fue el grito asustado, perteneciente a una voz bastante conocida quien logró evitar que le diera una patada a aquel que había osado dejarle una marca en el brazo. Volteó y vio a su querida hermana menor, con bolsas de compra en ambas manos, la cual corría hacia ella con una expresión que decía "no otra vez, ¡Dios mío!" _¿De dónde habría salido? En fin, no importa_. - ¡Deberías dejar de golpear gente nada más porque sí!

- Él fue quien dijo que quería salir conmigo. Si no es capaz de resistir esto, ¿cómo esperaba mantener una relación? – Dijo en respuesta tranquilamente, antes de asestar un pequeño puntapié al cuerpo que yacía en el piso, provocando que este emitiera un quejido.

-¡Estás loca! – Respondió el joven entre dientes, escupiendo un poco de sangre, producto del primer golpe. Quizá se había excedido con la fuerza, y estuvo a punto de sentir arrepentimiento… pero fueron estas últimas palabras en boca del otro las cuales provocaron que la mayor de las hermanas sonriera mientras miraba la patética figura en el suelo.

Una tercera regla.

-Bueno, tú eres quien quería iniciar una relación con esta "loca" – Respondió en un tono falsamente maternal, que tenía más aroma a peligro que a otra cosa, sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento. – A la próxima, deberías procurar conocer un poco más sobre tu interés romántico ¿vale? Estoy segura que la otra persona lo apreciará bastante. – Y diciendo esto, tomó la mano izquierda (no sin antes sujetar las bolsas que de ahí colgaban) de su hermana menor, quien lucía notoriamente nerviosa, y se la llevó prácticamente arrastrando del lugar. Sin correr, sólo caminando a paso firme (o al menos, tanto como le permitían los zapatos negros con tacón pequeño que tanto le gustaban usar).

-¡Perdona a mi Sorella, por favor! ¡No es tan mala como parece! – Gritó la menor de las castañas al rechazado hombre, sin estar segura de haber sido escuchada debido a la distancia que ya habían recorrido.

-Feli, deja eso. No tiene sentido. – Gruñó la mayor, sin dejar de jalar consigo a su pequeña hermana, alejándola de la conmoción que se había desatado. Sabía que por ser mujer no se le perseguiría, es más, sería fácilmente considerado aquel golpe como un acto en defensa propia. Aun así, le molestaban los cuchicheos que se habían levantado en torno a la escena por los cobardes y morbosos que no habían hecho más que observar.

_"Que no es espectáculo, maldita sea. Bastardos imbéciles, ¿qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer en vez de estar fijándose en la vida de los demás?"_

La frustración que sentía hizo que apretara con fuerza la mano que sujetaba, quizá con más de la que era necesaria; pero si a su hermana le dolió, esta no se quejó en ningún momento.

Ya no sabía que le alteraba tanto. ¿Los murmullos de aquellos que habían sido espectadores del numerito que había montado? ¿O que otra vez, _otra vez_, hubiese despertado interés en el mismo tipo de personas?

No es que fuese muy popular. Es más, podía contar la cantidad de veces que se le habían "declarado" con los dedos de las manos, y le sobrarían. Sin embargo, parecía que le atraía a la gente que menos le agradaba. A la gente que creía que cualquiera serviría para mantener una relación.

Apretó la mandíbula, sin saber muy bien que sentimientos quería ocultar. Sólo tenía en claro que quería irse de ahí _ya_.

* * *

Llámenla frívola. Superficial, egoísta. 'Malvada', si quieren. No lo negará, es más: lo aceptará orgullosamente mientras esboza una sonrisa. Y más si se le critica por ello; entonces se burlará de la hipocresía que se manifiesta al reclamarle por lo que ella es, sin que la persona que se considera lo suficientemente 'buena' para juzgarla se haya visto al espejo.

No teme herir. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, cuando nadie se preocupó por no herirla?

No teme amar. Es más, respeta y anhela al amor, pero odia a la gente que tontea. Que no esa seria. Que toma los sentimientos a la ligera.

Pero más odiaba que para ellos fuera tan fácil encontrar lo que a ella le resultaba imposible de obtener.

_Rechaza a uno. Dale menos de dos semanas en lo que lo superan. Cuando te des cuenta, ya habrá encontrado "al amor de su vida"… Y repite el proceso cuando aparezca otro. El final será el mismo._

_"Te amo", con un carajo. No saben una mierda de mí y ya proclaman amor a los cuatro vientos. Si les preguntara una tontería, como cuáles son mis platillos favoritos, seguro no atinarían ni uno._

Amor que era más efímero que una estrella fugaz. Realmente no le interesaba eso.

A pesar de ello, no es que no hubiera amado. Amaba a su hermana, de eso no le quedaba duda. Y estaba segura que en algún momento de su vida experimentó ese sentimiento por alguien que no fuera de su familia, pero ese no era el caso en aquel momento. Experimentaba atracción por otros, no lo negaba, sin embargo no consideraba que un sentimiento tan banal como el "gustar" sirviese para el tipo de relación que ella esperaba.

La verdad es que era más romántica y soñadora de lo que dejaba ver a través de sus actos y palabras.

Por eso, si iba a iniciar un noviazgo, una relación _seria_, tenía que ser alguien capaz de conocer y amar a su lado negativo. Estaba consciente de la razón por la cual se comportaba tan hosca con quienes mostraban interés, y por qué sabía lo que ocurriría después de eso. Quería ser aceptada por sus cosas malas, y no por las buenas. Quería que se alejaran de ella desde un principio si no eran capaces de querer a su yo negativo, y no después, cuando ya se hubiera encariñado.

Pero, también tenía que admitirlo… lo que más tristeza le causaba, era que aquel mecanismo de defensa le fuera 100% efectivo.

Pocos se habían quedado a su lado. A pocos podía llamarles "amigos". Pero sólo su hermana conocía casi por completo su lado vulnerable, aquel que se ocultaba bajo la fuerza física que parecía cómica en comparación a su aparentemente frágil cuerpo. Había un secretillo por ahí que no le quería contar. Aún.

Quizá estaba pidiendo demasiado. Al menos, no echaría la culpa a nadie más que a su persona cuando fuera mayor y sólo le quedasen gatos (o perros. Daba igual, alguna especie de animal cuadrúpedo serviría) como compañeros. Era bastante consciente de las desventajas que había al elegir el sendero por el cual caminaba… pero no se arrepentía de ello. ¿Igual era su vida, no? Y ella consideraba que era la mejor manera en que podía apreciar esta, siendo que sólo hay una oportunidad de vivir.

_Mejor sola que mal acompañada,_ esa era su filosofía de vida.

Manos que según algunos "no estaban hechas para pelear" eran capaces de dar puñetazos fuertes y certeros. Labios que, según otros, sólo estaban hechos para besar suavemente, eran el lugar de nacimiento de palabras sumamente hirientes cuando se lo proponían. Piernas que le incitaban a usar para seducir, prefería usarlas para agredir (o huir, cuando las cosas se tornaban muy feas o incómodas).

¿Y cuál era el problema de ello?

_El jodido problema es que nadie aguanta a una chica con este tipo de máscaras. Se vale ser presumida, se vale ser fresilla. Se vale ser una doncella en apuros, pero no se vale estar orgullosa de ser una mentirosa. No se vale reconocer que se vive detrás de máscaras._

_Malditos convencionalismos. _

* * *

-Vamos, ¿no te gustaría tener historias interesantes para contar, como las mías? ¡De lo contrario parecerás aburrida! A pesar de que eres buena persona, eres muy reservada... ¡La gente dice que no convives lo suficiente con otros!

Contuvo las ganas de golpear aquel rostro que sonreía bobaliconamente, e inhalando y exhalando para relajarse, sonrió también como respuesta. Levemente, pero sonrió. Intentó escuchar los consejos que, si bien dados de buena fe, los consideraba estúpidos; pero su mente divagaba apenas el rubio frente a ella pronunciaba otra palabra. Sabría Dios cuanto tiempo llevaba botada en aquel incómodo sofá de la casa del rubio, esperando en un inicio a que su hermana menor terminase de hablar con el compañero de habitación (y hermano menor) de su interlocutor, los cuales se encontraban en una pieza diferente de aquel diminuto piso. Este apenas contaba con el espacio suficiente para dos hombres jóvenes, y tenía la cantidad de desorden esperado de un par de estudiantes universitarios. Nada desagradable, ni fuera de lo normal.

Miró hacia atrás, torciendo el cuello, hacia la alcoba de donde provenía el sonido de dos suaves risas. Al parecer, la menor había hecho buenas migas con este… ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, Matthew. No había hablado mucho con aquel chiquillo, pero le parecía un ser dulce, de esos que casi ya no existen. Sincero, como su pequeña Feli.

En cambio, volteó para mirar a quien se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a ella, y sólo sintió deseos de gritarle. Golpearle en medio de las gafas que siempre usaba, lo que le obligaría a comprar un par nuevo. Pero se detuvo. Le dio pereza tener que defender su estilo de vida frente a aquel cabeza hueca. Sabía que aunque recurriera a manzanas (o naranjas, peras, duraznos, lo que fuera) para explicarle, él no le encontraría lógica a sus ideologías, así como ella no se la encontraba a las suyas.

Además, era una especie de amigo. O más bien, era una de esas relaciones en que no te puedes deshacer de la otra parte por más que quieras. Por eso lo toleraba… un poquito.

Y mejor, calló. Guardó silencio, y no se ofendió cuando el otro recalcaba su falta "de aventuras". Daba igual.

-Mira, por ejemplo. Eres mujer, lo cual te da una ventaja ya desde el inicio, y atractiva hasta cierto punto, eso también podrías usarlo a tu favor. Puede que tu pecho no sea demasiado grande, pero su tamaño es…

-¿QUÉ-MIERDA-ESTÁS-DICIENDO? – Dijo, o más bien fue una especie de grito lo que interrumpió bruscamente a su interlocutor. Vale, aceptaba que criticaran su estilo de vida, pero no soportaba que la gente se tomase el tiempo de analizar su cuerpo. ¡A saber por qué! Simplemente se sentía incómoda. Sabía que no era una belleza andante, pero tampoco era fea. Le gustaba catalogarse de "simple". Y por supuesto, no era la mitad de bonita que su hermana menor, que con su eterna sonrisa sincera iba regalando felicidad a donde quiera que iba (bien que hacía gala de su nombre…), pero ese NO ERA el punto. La cuestión en ese momento es que su "amigo" había estado examinando su cuerpo y eso no le agradaba. Le avergonzaba, en más de un aspecto. _No me jodas. _

- Ya, ya, que es un halago. Digo que estás bien, y es por ello que no comprendo por qué no has tenido una relación aún… - El otro suspiró como si le quitase importancia al asunto, pero retrocedió notablemente ante la mirada de la chica, que parecía gritar _"síguele y te mato"_, amenaza que se tomó muy en serio.

- Porque no quiero, ¿es eso tan raro? – Gruñó en un principio, pero al final terminó soltando un suspiro. En efecto, era "raro"… jóvenes más feas que ella, con su misma edad (tenía que ser sincera, al menos decente estaba) habían encontrado pareja desde bastante tiempo atrás. Que fuera la única de su generación que jamás había tenido una relación amorosa seguro la convertía en un bicho extraño.

-Tú sola te has respondido, Lovi. – El rubio, usualmente ruidoso e infantil, en ese momento había adquirido un poco de seriedad en el rostro mientras se encogía levemente de hombros. _Sólo un poco_. Aun así, esto no duró mucho, porque pronto rompió en sonoras carcajadas más acordes a su personalidad - ¡Es por eso que deberías dejar que yo, el héroe, te guíe para desarrollar vida amorosa! – Y, orgulloso de sus propias ideas, sonrió ampliamente, arrebatando otro suspiro, esta vez que denotaba el enorme agotamiento que la castaña sufría, quien agachó dramáticamente la cabeza para no tener que seguir viendo su irritante figura.

_No sé por qué mierda me molesto en escucharle._

Afortunadamente, su hermana menor ya estaba saliendo de la habitación donde había estado discutiendo quién sabe qué cosas con el rubio más adorable, por lo que supo que ya era hora de irse a su respectivo hogar.

-Gracias, pero no, gracias. – Y al levantarse para irse, dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Alfred, quien hizo un puchero, aunque ambos sabían que no le había dolido ni tantito. Y es que ella no quiso profundizar la conversación, por lo que había optado finalizar de manera casual, utilizando el falso golpecillo como cierre. Acto seguido, volteó a ver al par de hermanos menores que esperaban juntos a que sus mayores se despidieran mutuamente, después de ellos haber intercambiado un "nos vemos luego"; y dirigiéndose al rubio que estaba de pie junto a su hermana, se despidió. – Ciao, Matthew.

-Hasta luego, señorita Vargas… - Susurró el aludido, levemente sonrojado. Se notaba a leguas que era tímido por naturaleza, y esto sólo sacó una sonrisita a la mayor de las Vargas.

-Lovina estará bien. – Respondió dulcemente al gentil rubio, y este sólo asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

_Qué mono._

- ¡Lovi, Lovi! ¿Y yo, qué? – Interrumpió Alfred, haciendo un mohín infantil que resultaba comiquísimo en su rostro que tiraba más para la adultez que para la juventud.

- Para ti es "señorita Vargas", gordinflón.

-¡No me refería a eso! ¡Despídete también de mí! – Hizo una pausa, meditando las palabras que su amiga había pronunciado, y se lanzó para darle un abrazo asfixiante. - ¡No me digas gordinflón! – A medida que iba hablando, aumentaba la fuerza, lo que le robaba bastante aire y movilidad a la aprisionada castaña, quien apenas alcanzó a darle un puntapié en la espinilla que le permitió liberarse. – Eres demasiado violenta… - lloriqueó el otro, dejándose caer en el sofá antes ocupado por la joven, mientras las delicadas risas de Matthew y Feliciana llenaban la estancia ante la cómica escena.

- Gracias por el cumplido. – Y volviéndose hacia su hermana menor, señaló la salida con un gesto de cabeza. – Andando, Feli.

-Claro, Sorella. – La reluciente menor giró sobre sus talones para dar un pequeño beso en la mejilla al mayor de los rubios, y después al menor. – Ciao, Al, Mattie. – Y agitando la mano a modo de despedida mientras sonreía cálidamente, salió por la puerta principal, siguiendo los pasos de su hermana mayor.

-Sí que son diferentes, ¿no, Mattie? – Dijo riendo Alfred a su hermano, apenas el par de hermanas hubieron abandonado el lugar y cerrado la puerta tras de sí. – Feli seguro que es una adorable chica… Por otra parte, Lovina… A veces me sorprende que pueda tener tanta fuerza para agredir a pesar de que tiene un cuerpo tan delgado. Creo que incluso puedo sentir algunos de sus huesos cuando la abrazo….

Encogiéndose de hombros, el menor de ambos soltó un suspiro soñador, recordando las cosas que había estado discutiendo con Feliciana.

Realmente esperaba que su amiga fuera capaz de ayudarla con el pequeño asunto que le había pedido…

-¿Mattie? Te estás sonrojando. ¿Estás bien? – La voz de su hermano mayor lo sacó de sus recuerdos, y sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza frenéticamente. Sabía que luciría sospechoso ante cualquiera que fuera algo avispado, pero ese seguramente no era el caso con Alfred. - ¡Ah, ya sé, tienes calor y por eso quieres un helado! Como soy un héroe, iré a comprarlo para ti. – Y diciendo esto, salió del departamento en que ambos vivían, dejando a un resignado Matthew sólo en aquel reducido espacio.

_¿No querría nada más un pretexto para ir a comprar helado? _Suspirando, el pequeño rubio decidió volver a su habitación.

Después de la visita de las Vargas, tenía mucho en que pensar.

* * *

_**Notas:** En un inicio, iba a ser enteramente Spamano. Puse a Gilbert porque sí... y porque me imaginaba que era el único con la personalidad adecuada como para ir detrás de Lovi por mero impulso. Pero entonces descubrí que la pareja Prumano existe, y es bastante de mi agrado... (estuve leyendo fics, headcanons y similares... pueh' me enamoré)_

_La pareja principal seguirá siendo Spamano, aunque Gil va a estar metido por aquí. Quién sabe que planes tenga el awesome Prusia, kesesesese~_

_Otra cosa... la verdad es que me encanta el Spamano tal cual, en donde ambos son hombres y así, pero... necesitaba poner a Lovi como mujer. ¿Por qué? Se verá más adelante, pero era crucial. Y terminé poniendo a Feli como mujer también para conservar ese sentimiento de inferioridad que el sur siempre ha sentido por el norte... no sé si me explico._

_En fin. La verdad es que intentó respetar la personalidad Nyo! pero me gusta ponerle algunas cosas del Lovino original. Por ejemplo, lo mal hablada y tsundere. Habrá muchos maldición, carajo, mierda, bastardo, chigi~ y similares. Espero no moleste._

_Eventualmente aparecerá Toño~_

_¿Reviews? Realmente me gustaría tener opiniones al respecto. Tomatazos, también son recibidos, aunque preferiría que hicieran pasta con ellos (soy estudi__ambre, desperdiciar comida es lo peor que puedo hacer)._


End file.
